The Three Sisters Foul
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: What if the Charmed Ones turned evil in season:3 episode number:13. This is what follows. Alittle dark becuase the Charmed Ones do turn evil after all, plus characters however minor do die. Please do Read&Review. Oneshot could be more depending.


The Three Sisters Foul

"I love you" Prue says to her double

"You two" Her double says

Piper chuckles "Welcome to planet narsasus"

"Wait a moment" Phoebe says taking a breath "Cole said that evil couldn't love"

"Cole ?" asks Piper slightly confused

"Nevermind" responds Phoebe waving her hand "The point is she didn't say I love you two" referring to Prues double, Dantalian flicks her fingers making athames appear in Prues hand, & Prue doubles hand "Shes the warlocks freeze her" says Phoebe, Piper freezes the warlock "Well shatter her !" commands Phoebe, Piper kicks the warlock shattering her into a billion million little pieces

"No !" shouts Dantalian taking off running, Prue keeps a hold of the athame

"What just happened ?" asks Prue looking at her two younger sisters

Piper freezes Dantalian in place before she can get a clean get away "That bitch just tried to kill us, and you !"

Smiling wickedly evil in Prues eyes "Well" states Prue "Lets deal with the bitch" all three sisters walk to the Book of Shadows standing before it they begin chanting togather as one "Through this book weave this spell cause the pain of women and hell. May she suffer until she cries, her tears will run then she dies" Dantalian unfreezes tears coming from her eyes bleeding blood the pain immense, she explodes into finite ash & dust

Phoebe grabs the book looking at Prue then Piper "That was great, but in order to seal our packed with evil"

Piper finishes for her younger sister "We need to kill an innocent"

"And I have just the innocent in mind" states Prue, the Three Sister Foul blink away to their intended target

* * *

Darryl Morris's Home...

Prue, Piper, & Phoebe blink into Darryl Morris's kitchen, Darryl making a sandwitch before sitting down to watch a movie with his wife & son, jumps from them just appearing out of nowhere "What are you three doing here ?" asks Darryl looking around surprised "What if Sheila comes in, or my son ?" not having noticed yet that the look in their eyes is extremely different

Piper freezes him place, Prue grabs a kitchen mallet going to smash him into a billion million pieces just like the warlock got smashed into a billion million pieces, but Phoebe quickly grabs Prues hand to stop her "Wait !"

"What now ?" asks Prue desperately desiring to smash him

Grinning evilly Phoebe says "I have a better idea then just smashing him"

Catching on quickly Piper says "Lets make him watch us kill his son, and wife" grinning evilly as well now

"Exactly" states Phoebe

"Thats a grand idea Phoebe" states Prue, Piper unfreezes just Darryl Morris's head

He looks around clearly afraid, to afraid to really say anything, just now only noticing that the look in the former Charmed Ones eyes are extremely different & clearly evil having seen those types of eyes in the many criminals he has arrested, Phoebe shouts "Sheila, Darryl junor !"

"What are you doing ?" asks Darryl more concerned for his family at this point, then himself breaking his silent spell

To which Prue responds with malice in tone "You'll see"

They rush into the kitchen seeing Darryl frozen over with ice all except his head that is "Um" Shiela says looking at the sisters then at her immobilized husband, grabs her son putting him behind her, before he can see his father the way he is, holding onto her sons shoulder "What are you three doing here ?" asks Shiela

"Oh look" states Piper

"How touching" Prue says

"I would care" states Phoebe "If I could care" Prue waves her hand sending them both flying, Piper freezes them in med flight, Phoebe snatchs the kitchen mallet from Prues hand walking over to the frozen Shiela, & Darryl Junor

Darryl shouts as loud as he can "NOOO !" time seeming to slow in Darryls eyes as Phoebe smashes them both in turn first Shiela, then Darryl Junor. Darryl starts crying uncontrollably. And thus the Power of the Charmed Ones is broken, opening up a new destiny for them, a darker destiny as the Three Sisters Foul. All three of them having participated in the killing of two innocents, their packed with evil sealed & dealed.

"What do we do with him ?" asks Piper looking at the balling Darryl

"I have an idea for that as well" states Phoebe "Grab my hands" Prue grabs Phoebes left hand, & Piper grabs Phoebes right hand "Chant after me" states Phoebe "Pain and sorrow he will know only woe" both of the sisters chant it following Phoebes lead "To serve we three so foul he thoust doust deserves"

Piper unfreezes the frozen Darryl, Darryl looks at the Three Sisters Foul blank except for a deep agonizing pain in his eyes "How can I serve you ?" he asks no emotion showing through his voice, only monotone, only his eyes showing any true emotion, kneeling before the three

"Lets blink to the manor" says Prue

Piper grabs Darryls hand "Come on slave" she says, Darryl only blinks his eyes

"I have to do something first" states Phoebe blinking away

* * *

The Mausoleum...

Phoebe blinks into the mausoleum where Cole Turner stands waiting "How'd it go ?" asks Cole

"We're evil now Cole" states Phoebe firmly looking at him in a dead pan stare "You need to jump on the band wagon or fall behind just like every other forgotten, forsaken, damned soul will"

"I won't join you Phoebe" states Cole deadly serious "Nor will I join your sisters"

"Oh I think you will" says Phoebe just as deadly serious back handing Cole hard across the face, then tripping him, kicking him hard & with force in the ribcage several upon several times "Didn't we already have this conversation ?"

Cole grabs her ankle stopping her from kicking him, but does not change in Balthazor "Yeah we did" standing up now looking very bruised "But its not going down the same way"

Phoebe looking very pissed off, blinks away without another word, kick, or hit

* * *

Meanwhile (The Manor)...

Piper standing in her room Leo orbs in trying one last time, Piper looks at Leo grinning evilly as if Leo was a toy asking "Arn't you dead yet ?"

"No" responds Leo "Look Piper you need to fight this !" looking deeply in her eyes seeing only evil, not knowing they have already killed innocents having stayed away from the Elders for his last ditch effort

"I don't want to fight this" states Piper firmly "I'm embracing this totally and completely" Leo shakes his head orbing away in a swirl of blue & white orbs

* * *

An Hour Later (Living Room, Prue, Piper, And Phoebe Talking)...

"I need to kill Leo" states Piper

"I need to kill Cole" states Phoebe "Or make him join us"

"And we will" states Prue "All in good time" all three start giggling at the unintentional pun

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: What if the Charmed Ones turned evil in season: 3 episode number: 13. This is how it would happen.

Author's Note: It's going to be a Oneshot for now unless I get alot of reviews saying I should continue. I actually got the idea well watching that episode.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.


End file.
